


Glass of Water

by notspicy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nightmares, lowkey wolfstar, mentioned remus / sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspicy/pseuds/notspicy
Summary: Ginny and Sirius meet in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, 3 in the morning, both in search of a glass of water, after nightmares.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble from a while back. I just like the idea of these two bonding.

Sirius turned his head to see a glimpse of long, red hair begin to peak into the kitchen. Ginny takes a few steps in the room, toward the sink, before Sirius speaks up.  
"What are you doing up so late?" He asks, in his best mimic of a natural tone. He feels like he sounds hollowed out, though, like a shadow of someone feeling.  
Ginny jumps a little, realizing who's sitting there in the dark, and then her shoulders un-tense.  
"Just... getting some water." She says.  
She sounds just as hallowed out as Sirius feels.  
He furrows his brow at her, assuming she can't really see the details in his face, and tries to think what James would have done now.  
Ginny, who reminded him as much of Lily as Harry did James, had the same stone-like pained look on her as Harry did, when she wasn't interacting with anyone.  
Sirius had become quite a spectator in the Weasley family affairs. Sometimes, Ginny seemed like she was too.  
"Is everything alright?" He supplies, hoping it's not an over step.  
If Sirius were honest with himself, he barely had the energy to deal with his own emotions, let alone teenagers'. Something about Ginny, like Harry, made him extend himself, though.  
She gives a shaky laugh. "Bad dreams, but its- its okay."  
Sirius smirks. "We, then, have very similar motivations for being awake at-" Sirius realizes he has no clue what time it is. "Merlin knows when."  
Ginny looks at him through the darkness, like shes trying to figure him out. He sometimes wonders if the Weasley children are afraid of him.  
And then, she takes her glass of water, and takes a seat across from him.  
"Harry does sometimes too. He makes tea when he's upset though." She chuckles a little. Her words ring, achingly, through Sirius. She sips her water.  
"His father did the very same." He says, no longer masking how hollow, un-feeling, he feels.  
Ginny sets her glass down with a little knock. "I'm sorry." She whispers.  
Sirius blinks at her. "For what?"  
"It must be... It must hurt to remember him."  
For a fourth year, she is a very perceptive girl. (just like Lily, his mind supplies.)  
"It is." Sirius resigns. "But nothing to apologize for. One must, remember."  
They sit in a silence, the air filling not with awkwardness, but an understanding.  
Sirius feels as though he should... be an adult, now. He should supply Ginny with some optimism, or advice, or /something/, but he honestly doesn't know how. He wants to ask what she dreams about, what Harry dreams about, that is so terrible it drives both of them down to have (what he imagines as) silent tea together, before both heading to separate beds.  
"Moon-Lupin could make you- you and Harry- some sleeping draught, to keep on hand. If you'd like...?" His voice is rough, gravely. She holds her water up to her, barely ever taking a sip, though.  
"No offense to Pro-" Her eyes fall back to the water. "To Lupin, but if you're here too, I'm not sure his is very strong."  
Sirius almost grins at her. It hurts to hear Lily in her, but the hurt is worth it to revel in some genuine interaction for once.  
"There's a reason he wasn't your potions master, that's for sure." He laughs, a real, genuine chuckle. Those feel rare, now a days.  
"He was an amazing DADA teacher, though. Didn't ever ask why my boggart was a diary, though I'm sure he pieced it together after mum told him about first year." She sighs, settling her cup back down. Sirius leans forward, just a little, so he can see her face better.  
She's got that look about her, the stone-like pained look that shouldn't fill the cheeks of all the teenagers that surround him. It's an expression Harry wears that he can't remember James ever having until after his parents passed away.  
"I'm sure mum's told you too." She sounds disdainful. Sirius has no clue what she means.  
"If I'm being honest, Ginny, I tend not to listen when your mother drags on."  
She giggles.  
"Well. Good. Then I assure you she's telling you how much of a badass I am, and that you should forget I ever said anything."  
Sirius laughs, and nods heartily. "Ah, yes, now I remember her telling me."  
They settle into that same, not-uncomfortable, but not-comfortable, silence; but Sirius feels like a far more adequate adult than before.  
Ginny finishes her water, but she doesn't get up from the table. She looks very troubled. Sirius isn't sure what to do, if there's anything he can do, that could help.  
Quick footsteps fill the air before Sirius processes they're happening. The door to the kitchen creeks open, a wand lighting the door way, and Remus steps through, looking panicked.  
"Sirius, there you are- hullo Ginny?" His face falls from panic, to mild confusion. Ginny gets up and slides her chair back. "What are you doing-?"  
"Just having a midnight chat, right, Ginny?" Sirius smirks. She chuckles.  
"I was just getting some water, Lupin. I'm going back to bed now." She places her glass in the sink, before striding past him, and back upstairs.  
Once gone, Remus stumbles toward Sirius. "I wish you would stop getting up at night."  
"I can't just lay there." Sirius says, pointedly. Remus sighs.  
"What was Ginny doing?"  
"Same as me. She said she'd had a nightmare, wanted a drink of water." Sirius shrugs, placing a hand out to steady himself standing.  
"Oh... poor kid. Molly said she doesn't sleep well as it is."  
Sirius just nods. He doesn't want to intrude on what Ginny seemed content in him not knowing.  
He remembers, vaguely, what it felt like to be a teenager- how carrying half the weight these kids do had felt like he was going to collapse in on himself, yet unwilling to bring down his barrier of "badass" too.  
"She reminds me a lot of Lily." Sirius says. Remus' foot falls too loud on the stairs once he's said it.  
"Me too." He voice is strained.  
"Wonder if Harry's just as hopelessly-"  
"Seems to have reversed with these two," Remus sighs, then his breath stalls a bit. "I've overheard her and Hermione talk about him."  
Sirius forms an image, not too unlike the ones of him and James talking about their respective crushes, in his mind.  
"What a time it is, to be young and hopelessly in love." He chuckles. Remus grins, squeezing his hand again.  
"A time indeed."


End file.
